Dance Lessons
by NieA-29
Summary: Por el bien de la investigación Fletcher debe aprender a bailar, con Red como profesor. Red/Fletcher


Half Moon Investigations es uno de mis libros favoritos y desgraciadamente no es todo lo conocido que debería... Pero Fletcher y Red son tan monos (juntos y por separado) que tenía que escribirles una historia XD

Espero que os guste~

Notas previas: Tengo el libro en inglés, así que los nombres están en inglés... Nada de Rojo ni de media luna... Red y Half Moon ù.ú XD

**Dance lessons**

Fletcher bajó de la bicicleta y contempló el campo de Hurling que se extendía ante él. No había nadie. Observó con más atención y dirigió su mirada hacia la derecha. Allí estaba Red, recostado bajo un árbol con los ojos cerrados y descansando. Fletcher dejó la bicicleta apoyada en la verja y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba su amigo, que le había oído llegar y estaba desperezándose. Fletcher levantó una mano a modo de saludo y Red bostezó como contestación.  
— Tenemos trabajo. —dijo el primero.  
Red alzó una ceja. Al ver que no añadiría nada más, Fletcher suspiró y se sentó a su lado.  
— ¿Conoces a Rose, de la clase A?  
— Ahá.  
— Ha venido a verme esta tarde, cosa que demuestra una vez más que fue mala idea poner mi casa como dirección en la tarjeta de visita de la agencia de detectives.  
— Claro, es mejor poner la mía…  
Fletcher cogió aire.  
— Da igual, no empecemos. Rose ha venido a pedirme que vigilemos a su novio en la fiesta de fin de curso de la semana que viene.  
— ¿Y eso?  
— Dice que tiene miedo de que la engañe. Ella está de viaje con la familia y no podrá ir a la fiesta.  
— ¿No confía en él?— preguntó Red con una sonrisa.  
— Supongo que no. Me ha dado información sobre el chico, Robert Smith.  
— Ya sé quien es. 16 años, metro setenta, cabello rubio oscuro, ojos negros… Delegado de la clase, top cinco en notas de todo el curso y por supuesto trae locas a más de la mitad de chicas del colegio.  
Red acabó con la descripción y miró a su amigo, que se había quedado con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos.  
— ¿Cómo sabes eso?  
— Soy tu ayudante, tengo que saber estas cosas.  
— Ya, pero… — Fletcher parpadeó rápidamente un par de veces y negó con la cabeza. — Más motivo entonces para que le vigilemos.  
— ¿Has aceptado?  
— Por supuesto. —Contestó Fletcher con seguridad y preguntándose por qué Red le preguntaba eso. ¿50 euros por trabajar unas pocas horas? Por supuesto que aceptaba.  
— Tenía entendido que no ibas a ir al baile.  
— Y no voy a… Mierda.  
Red se encogió de hombros y miró a su amigo.  
— A veces me pregunto si realmente no soy yo el cerebro del grupo…  
Fletcher le miró, desganado. Normalmente le hubiera contestado con algo inteligente para volver la situación a su favor, en el peor de los casos le hubiera dado una colleja amistosa, pero últimamente no tenía ganas de nada de eso. Así que simplemente suspiró.  
Red alzó una ceja, esperando alguna reacción por parte de su amigo, al no encontrarla simplemente se encogió de hombros y sonrió.  
— ¿Ya sabes que te vas a poner?  
— Uno de tus trajes de Elvis.  
— Ja, ja, ja muy gracioso —los chicos se miraron y Fletcher se sentó delante de su amigo, harto de estar de pie.  
— No tengo ni idea, si no sé ni bailar… ¡Y encima tendré que llevar a una chica de pareja!  
— ¿Por qué? Yo voy a ir solo.  
— Red, tu estatus de chico duro te lo permite. Es más, así despertarás más pasiones entre el público femenino. ¿Pero yo? Aunque de alguna milagrosa manera consiguiera aprender a bailar sin parecer un pato mareado, aun tendría que conseguir, también de alguna manera milagrosa, una chica con la que bailar. Yo no puedo ir sólo, quedaría patético —Fletcher vio la cara de su amigo y supo exactamente lo que iba a decir— Sí, más patético de lo normal.  
— No era eso… Has crecido, ya no eres tan patético.  
— Gracias, supongo.  
— Lo que te iba a decir es… yo puedo enseñarte a bailar.  
Fletcher miró incrédulo a su amigo. ¿Lo decía en serio? Red sabía cantar y bailar, era cierto, ¿pero podría hacer que él consiguiera moverse con un mínimo de gracia?  
— ¿Estás seguro?  
— Por supuesto, soy un Sharkey. Consigo todo lo que me propongo. Incluso te conseguiré pareja para el baile.  
— Eh… no va a ser la más fea del instituto, ¿verdad? Por qué seguro que a estas alturas todas las chicas decentes, y ya no digo guapas, tendrán pareja.  
— Tranquilo, no soy tan cruel — Fletcher levantó una ceja, quizá Red no lo era en sus años mozos, cuando se conocieron, pero ahora, con diecisiete años… — Al menos no contigo.  
— Me alegro entonces.  
Red bostezó y se estiró con grandes movimientos que estuvieron apunto de sacarle un ojo a su amigo. Hizo pequeños movimientos de espalda para que todos sus huesos crujieran y se levantó de golpe.  
— Tengo que ir a casa, le prometí a papá que ayudaría a Herod con los deberes.  
Fletcher también se levantó, quitándose la hierba que se le había quedado enganchada en los pantalones.  
— Has venido en bici, ¿no? ¿Me llevas?  
— Ni de coña. Conduce tú hasta tu casa y llévame a mí detrás.  
Red rió suavemente.  
— A ver si haces algo con esos musculillos de conejo que tienes. Un día no estaré para ayudarte y ya verás.  
Fletcher le sacó la lengua y empezó a caminar en dirección a la bicicleta. Intentó imaginarse un futuro sin Red pero no pudo, su mente sólo proyectaba la más negra oscuridad. Después de cuatro años de amistad y grandes casos vividos juntos era normal, ¿no?

--

Las dos semanas siguientes, las que faltaban para el baile, pasaron para Fletcher con suma rapidez, muchísima más de la que le hubiera gustado, por dos simples razones. Una, y la más sencilla, era que aun no se veía preparado para entrar al gimnasio del instituto del brazo de una chica y bailar con ella, por mucho que hubiera estado ensayando con Red. Segunda, y la que sólo aceptaba algunas noches antes de dormirse, era que esas dos semanas junto a Red habían acabado siendo dos de las mejores semanas de su vida. Red se había mostrado paciente y comprensivo ante sus bajones de autoestima y tan sólo se había metido con él cuando sabía que realmente no le afectaría. El chico le había enseñado a captar el ritmo de la música, a moverse junto a éste y sobre todo, a bailar con alguien. Había ensayado con Red, Herod, Genie ¡y hasta con Papá Sharkey! Y todos habían coincidido en aceptar que Half Moon bailaba medianamente bien. Todo un cumplido que hacía sonreír a Fletcher, sobre todo cuando era Red quien lo decía. Al principio el pequeño detective atribuyó la extraña sensación en el estómago que le abordaba cada vez que Red le alababa al orgullo de haber conseguido hacer algo bien, pero poco a poco esa sensación se fue haciendo más presente y molesta. Ya no importaba lo que fuera que Red le decía, su simple voz le hipnotizaba, si Red se acercaba a él y le cogía de los hombros toda su piel se erizaba y se ruborizaba sin remedio, cada vez que sus cuerpos se rozaban… ¡No, no quería pensar en ello! Mejor quedarse en que esas dos semanas habían sido las mejores de su vida por el simple hecho de haber aprendido a bailar. No muy buena escusa, pero escusa al fin y al cabo que poco a poco cumplía su función como autoengaño.

Y así, entre clases en la escuela y en casa de Red, llegó el día del baile.  
Esa mañana Red le había dado un papel con la dirección de la chica que le acompañaría al baile.  
— Tranquilo, no es un cardo. Me debía un favor y me lo he cobrado —fue todo lo que le dijo el chico. Ante la extraña mirada que recibió por parte de Fletcher, añadió— No pienses cosas raras Half Moon, nunca aciertas.  
Y allí estaba él, Fletcher Moon, apunto de ir a buscar a una chica para ir al baile del instituto, algo que jamás imaginó que pudiera ser posible en sus dieciséis años de vida. Como es normal, su madre se había quedado muda de sorpresa y había intentado planearle todo el conjunto de ropa y su hermana estaba esperando ansiosa en casa para apuntar cada uno de los más insignificantes detalles de su aspecto tras lo que ella había catalogado como "la peor noche de tu vida" para poder escribir su nueva obra maestra. Por suerte Red le había dejado unos pantalones y una chaqueta negros de alguna actuación y todo saldría a la perfección. Bailaría con la chica las canciones suficientes para que ella lo pasara bien y él pudiera asegurarse que Robert Smith mantenía manos y boca a ralla. Después de eso… volver a casa y dormir.  
Llamó al timbre del bonito chalet adosado y a los pocos segundos una mujer rubia le abrió. Le miró de arriba a bajo y le dijo que esperara. La mujer subió por las escaleras y avisó a su hija de que Fletcher había llegado. La chica bajó enseguida.  
Red tenía razón, no era un cardo. Era más bien mona. Algo bajita pero con ojos inteligentes y un cabello pelirrojo, largo y liso que le llegaba a media espalda.  
— Buenas tardes, Patricia —se obligó a saludar el chico.  
— Buenas tardes, Fletcher.  
Patricia se despidió de su madre, le dijo que tendría cuidado y que no volvería muy tarde y cerró la puerta. Los chicos se miraron y empezaron a andar en dirección a la escuela en silencio.

--

La noche había ido bien. Mucha gente se había sorprendido al verle, y aun más al verle acompañado y bailando. Bailando bien. Por supuesto que estaba nervioso, y que bailar con Patricia no era lo mismo que hacerlo con Red o sus hermanos… Pero la chica se había portado muy bien y no le había presionado a hacer esos complicados pasos que Red se había empeñado en enseñarle el día anterior. Por supuesto no había olvidado la razón principal por la que se encontraba en el baile, tenía trabajo. El trabajo más fácil del mundo. A los cinco minutos de haber llegado al baile Robert ya se estaba morreando con una morena de la clase C.  
— Voy a ir a buscar algo para beber y a hablar con unas amigas, ¿te importa? —le dijo Patricia cuando hacía poco más de una hora que habían llegado al baile.  
— No, claro que no. Muchas gracias por acompañarme.  
— De nada. Se lo debía a Red. Además, ha sido muy divertido.  
Fletcher sonrió y le hizo adiós con la mano. ¿Qué hacía ahora? Se giró y vio a Red en una punta del gimnasio, apoyado en una columna con ese aire desenfadado de tipo duro que siempre le envolvía y le hacía tan atractivo. Para las mujeres, se dijo Fletcher. Fue a buscarle, tenía que informarle de que el trabajo había acabado y se iba a casa.  
Red le vio venir pero no corrigió su postura, siguió apoyado en la pared mientras decía:  
— ¿Qué tal ha ido?  
— Bien… Patricia se ha portado muy bien. Muchas gracias.  
— Yo no he hecho nada, sólo le dije que fuera contigo al baile, no que fuera amable.  
— Eh… —Fletcher no supo como contestar a eso, así que simplemente informó a Red de sus planes— Como supongo habrás visto, Robert se está liando con una de la clase C, así que el trabajo ha acabado. Me voy a casa.  
— Se llama Megan, hace tres meses que se ven a espaldas de Rose.  
Fletcher tardó unos segundos en asimilar todo lo que esa frase implicaba.  
— Me… ¿me estás diciendo que he venido al baile para nada? ¿Que durante estas dos semanas de… clases y tortura, tu lo sabías todo?  
— No te enfades Moon… ¿No te han gustado las clases de baile?  
Red se había separado de la pared y había avanzado hacia él.  
— No… no es eso, pero… ¡Red por dios, podrías habérmelo dicho!  
Claro que le habían gustado las clases, claro que había disfrutado de cada segundo junto a Red ¡pero no se lo iba a decir!  
— ¿Quieres bailar conmigo?  
Los ojos de Fletcher se abrieron espectacularmente, sorprendidos, y miraron la mano que Red le tendía. Al ver que su amigo no se decidía, éste le cogió por la muñeca y se lo llevó hacia una esquina poco iluminada.  
Red tenía sus manos a cada lado de su cintura, así que Fletcher tuvo que poner las suyas en sus hombros. El calor en sus mejillas iba, poco a poco, expandiéndose por todo su cuerpo.  
— Realmente has mejorado mucho… —Fletcher no contestó, estaba empezando a temblar, ¿qué se suponía que estaba haciendo?—Te queda bien mi ropa, aunque sea de hace dos años —dicho eso, Red se acercó más a él— ¿llevas gomina? Tendrías que peinarte más a menudo…  
Finalmente, Fletcher no pudo aguantar más e intentó apartarse de Red.  
— ¡¿Quieres parar?!  
— ¿Qué pasa?  
— Estás… ¡Me estás tratando como a una chica! Como si fuera una de tus pánfilas admiradoras… —Calló de repente, un calor sofocante le invadía y estaba a punto de explotar por ello y por la vergüenza de haber dicho eso en voz alta.  
Red se separó del todo de él y le miró a los ojos. Fletcher intentó retroceder.  
— Ya sé que no eres una chica, Moon…  
— ¿Entonces…?  
— Si fueras una chica no haría esto.  
Red alzó los brazos y los apoyó en los hombros de Fletcher con la fuerza suficiente para que éste retrocediera hasta dar contra la pared. Lo siguiente que registró después de sentirse atrapado fueron unos labios, los de Red, en los suyos. Eran unos labios cálidos y algo rasposos que dejaron un rastro de naranjada en los suyos cuando se separaron de él. Pero no fueron muy lejos, sin saber cómo ni por qué, las manos de Fletcher actuaron por cuenta propia y agarraron a Red por el cuello de la camisa obligándole a volver. Esta vez fue más que simple presión sobre labios, fue una lengua intrépida colándose en su boca, un encuentro húmedo que le hizo estremecer con fuerza. Pero cuando Fletcher registró lo que estaba sucediendo se apartó y atrajo sus manos hacia su pecho, lejos del cuerpo de Red.  
— Lo siento… yo no sé qué…  
— Joder Fletcher…  
Red agarró con cada mano una muñeca de Fletcher y las llevó hacia la pared para que su amigo no pudiera moverse e intentar huir. Se acercó más a él, separándole las piernas con una rodilla, y le susurró en la oreja:  
— Claro que no eres una chica, eres muchísimo mejor.  
Fletcher respiraba con dificultad, por el beso anterior y por los nervios, y no pudo contestar nada. El aliento de Red en su cuello, la cercanía de sus cuerpos, estar atrapado, completamente a su merced… Todo eso estaba provocando en él sensaciones y reacciones que jamás imaginó poder sentir. Cuando Red volvió a besarle Fletcher dio gracias a la oscuridad que les envolvía y dejó ir un leve gemido. Quería moverse, poder estirar las manos y rodear con ellas la cintura de Red, igual que lo había hecho mientras aprendía a bailar. Quería notar el calor del otro cuerpo en las yemas de sus dedos, quería que esa maravillosa sensación no acabara jamás. No importaba que estuviera besándose con su mejor amigo con la mayoría de su curso como potencial público, tampoco importaba la gran erección que estaba empezando a surgirle entre las piernas… Vale, eso sí importaba. Arqueó la espalda e intentó rozarse con Red, su cintura, su muslo, no importaba. Red pareció notarlo y en vez de cumplir sus deseos se separó de él, dejó libre una de sus muñecas y le dijo:  
— Vayamos fuera. A tomar el aire.  
Fletcher asintió y le siguió, aun sin ser plenamente consciente de lo que acababa de suceder. Se había besado con Red, le había gustado. Mucho. Y ahora Red se lo llevaba afuera… Oh dios, no iremos a… ¿al aire libre? Ni que fuera en una cama, no, no, no, no, no…  
Habían llegado a la cancha de baloncesto, donde se "habían conocido", donde todo había empezado. Red se separó de él y se sentó en el banco.  
— Me salvaste la vida ¿sabes? A mí y a mi familia.  
— Y tú me salvaste de acabar en un reformatorio para pirómanos —contestó el chico mientras se sentaba a su lado sin saber a qué venía todo eso. Aun y así, el aire fresco de principios de verano estaba calmándole.  
Pasaron largo rato callados, Red con la espalda apoyada en el respaldo del banco y mirando al cielo estelado y Fletcher con el cuerpo tirado hacia delante, barbilla apoyada en las manos.  
— Qué bien —dijo éste después de unos minutos— Tendré que decirle a Rose que su novio sí le pone los cuernos.  
— Ese era tu trabajo, si no hubiese querido saberlo que no te hubiera contratado.  
— Trabajo que me hubiera ahorrado si me hubieras informado de todo.  
— ¿Para qué? Tú eres el detective… Además —añadió acercándose levemente a su amigo y acariciándole el dorso de la mano— No todo ha salido tan mal, ¿no?  
Fletcher se ruborizó y negó con la cabeza.  
— Entonces no te quejes, que encima vas a cobrar.  
— Tienes razón —Fletcher sonrió y respiró hondo, se estaba bien allí afuera. Se fijó que Red tenía su mirada puesta en él y se giró. El chico le hizo señas para que se acercara con la mano que tenía libre y Fletcher le obedeció, notando como se ponía nervioso de nuevo.  
Red sonrió, se acercó poco a poco y le besó. Un beso en la cancha de baloncesto, el mismo sitio que había visto entrelazarse sus vidas, un beso sólo visto por una preciosa luna. Llena, completa.

--*--

Epílogo

Tres días después del baile, Fletcher había quedado con Rose en el portal para darle las malas noticias.  
— No te preocupes Moon —le dijo la chica—ya me lo imaginaba. Además, he conocido un chico guapísimo en el viaje y empezamos a salir…  
— Ah, vaya. Me alegro…  
— Aquí tienes tu dinero, al fin de cuentas hiciste tu trabajo.  
— Sí, muchas gracias. Y si algún día requieres nuestros servicios no dudes en volver por aquí.  
— Espero no necesitarlos, Moon. Pero muchas gracias.  
Fletcher despidió a Rose e iba a entrar en casa cuando vio aparecer a Red por la esquina de la calle. Le esperó y entró en casa junto a él. Subieron a su habitación y Fletcher guardó el billete de cincuenta euros mientras Red se sentaba en la cama.  
— Resulta que Rose ligó en el viaje. Así que hemos ganado cincuenta euros por asistir a un baile como aquel que dice.  
— Te dije que no sería para tanto.  
— ¿También sabías que ella encontraría novio? ¿Qué eres, un vidente?  
— No, sólo soy tu ayudante —dijo Red mientras cogía a Fletcher por la cintura y lo acercaba a él.  
— Tenía entendido que los ayudantes de los detectives eran bellas mujeres de cortas faldas y rojos labios.  
— Has leído demasiados libros, detective… —dijo Red besándole el cuello.  
— Y tú visto demasiadas pelis porno —contestó Fletcher separándose de él y poniéndose cara a cara— ¿Vamos a comer? Pagan los cincuenta euros de Rose.  
— Por supuesto.

**FIN**

---

Espero que os haya gustadooo~


End file.
